IBC 13 celebrates 60th birthday
October 3, 2019 Local television viewing has become more exciting since the launching of IBC 13 in October 1959 as a test broadcast and launched in March 1, 1959. It has emerged as a major player that broke the network duopoly and shook Philippine TV with unique and innovative programs that offer the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports programs. Since its inception in 1959, it has been a pioneer in top-rating and trailblazing programming and broadcasting satellite. As the top network who brought us such classic TV shows as Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Maricel Live, Ora Engkantada, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Hapi House, Sic O'Clock News, among others, IBC 13 aims to offer more quality programming that appeals to the masses. Now celebrating its 60th glorious years of entertainment with top-rating programs like PBA, NBA, Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Sarah G. Live, Computer Man, Express Balita and Tutok 13, which are all dominating at the ratings, IBC 13 has all the fitting reasons to mark its 60th anniversary through a month-long celebration. IBC 13 will have a big reunion special for all former IBC talents and stars from 1975 to the '90s via Homecoming sa 13: Kaibigan @ 60, which will be aired on IBC 13, nationwide, on October 5 at 9 p.m. In September 28, 2019, the IBC family will be treated to a powerhouse concert at The Tent @ The Fort at 7 p.m. IBC 13's industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert including its track-record for having had the No, 1 film series Tarzan featuring Johnny Weissmuller, the longest-running No. 1 sitcoms like Iskul Bukol and Chicks to Chicks, and the longest-running No. 1 gag show, T.O.D.A.S., in Philippine TV history; and also, its having pioneered and starting the trend of producing the phenomenal fantaseryes (Janella in Wonderland, Voltron Man, Syrena). Kaibigan Mo: The IBC 13 60th Anniversary Special will be aired on IBC 13, nationwide, on October 13 at 9 p.m. and will be replayed on October 16 at 9 p.m. IBC 13 boasts of a full load of events, activities and special offerings this month. These include the recent launch of seven new shows like the reality TV-type of competition Search for the Next Miss Universe with Georgina Wilson, wherein all contestants undergo a 10-week training under the tutelage of well-known trainers and beauty experts; and the revival of the legendary travel show Travel Time hosted by Apple David. To commemorate the 60th anniversary of IBC, this will be celebrated our National Teachers Month and World Teachers’ Day by honoring educators from different parts of the country, various surprises were received by some teachers, retired educators, and school heads from the Department of Education (DepEd) from September 30 to October 5, including a tour of IBC and watching the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! live as part of the audience and the curriculum-based sitcom and Iskul Bukol. IBC 13 has also been presenting back-to-back special episodes of Talent ng Bayan, Sarah G. Live, Sic O'Clock News, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ TV Danze Party and T.O.D.A.S., as well as other exciting on-air and online promos. To cap off the station’s birthday month, the IBC family and your favorite Kaibigan stars, plus their fans and supporters are coming together for the IBC 13 Happy 60 - Anniversary Party to be held today at 6 p.m. at the Glorietta 3 Park Tent, and at IBC 60th Birthday Kiddie Party on October 5, Saturday, 3 p.m. at the Active Fun Play & Party Center at SM North EDSA. It’s double the fun for the twin celebration loaded with exciting games, prizes, and Kaibigan stars and celebrities like Sarah Geronimo, Joyce Abestano with the cast of Iskul Bukol, Cooltura's Kevin Lapeña, Talent ng Bayan Hall of Famers Jeptah Callitong and F.A. Flow Circle, Talents Academy kids, T.O.D.A.S. gang, 89 DMZ DJs and the PBA players to name a few, the Philippine All Stars, plus KapinoyLand characters led by Mr. Kapinoy as they do the storytelling on Saturday for the kids who will get to blow the IBC Happy 60th Birthday candle. Through these celebrations, IBC 13 shows its appreciation and gratitude for the support that were given to the network since the beginning. 'Happy 60th Birthday IBC 13' October 6, 2019 Happy Birthday IBC 13 and Congratulations for being the undisputed No.1 TV station in the Philippines in that short period of time. Keep on improving, keep on giving us different TV shows and keep watching our TV viewing habits! I am glad I was a part of your 60th year birthday celebration last Friday at the Tent in Glorietta 3, Ayala Center, Makati. Celebrities, food and drinks were overflowing. Thanks to Mike for the invite. Joyce Abestano of Iskul Bukol did some singing and dancing, Rodjun Cruz danced with Cara Eriguel, and Kevin Lapeña were there to host a game for the party people in the house! As bloggers gets a special invite to come and party with the celebrities, artists, muscians, and everyone in between. IBC 13 Birthday Party Photos: ''Kaibigan Mo IBC 13 Celebrates it's 60th Year Anniversary (10.13.19) :BIG STARS :BIG BASH :BIG PARTY :KAIBIGAN MO!'' :''The IBC 13 60th Anniversary Special '' :Hosted by: :CESAR MONTANO :PAT NATIVIDAD :RIZZA DIAZ :SARAH GERONIMO :Featuring the IBC family of stars as a certified Kaibigan: :JOEY DE LEON :KRIS AQUINO :ROBIN PADILLA :APO HIKING SOCIETY :ARIEL RIVERA :DONNA CRUZ :DINGDONG AVANZADO :JESSA ZARAGOZA :RICHARD POON :JEFFREY HIDALGO :SNOOKY SERNA-GO :TG KINTANAR :BING FORMENTO :JOSEPH PARAFINA :CHAL LONTOC :JANELLA SALVADOR :MARLO MORTEL :RICO DELA PAZ :CHERRYZ MENDOZA :JOYCE ABESTANO :SOFIA ANDRES :DIEGO LOYZAGA :TONTON GUTIERREZ :MAXENE MAGALONA :PATRICK DESTURA :BASTI GONZALES :MR. FU :TESS ANTONIO :DAGUL :AC BONIFACIO :ANGELICA MARANON :ANGELO ACOSTA :ALYANNA ANGELES :ANDRES MUHLACH :AMANDA LAPIS :LAO RODRIGUEZ :MARA AQUINO :BAILEY MAY :MAXENE MONTALBO :VINCENT SANTOS :HAJJI KAAMINO :JAY SONZA :KATHY SAN GABRIEL :ANTHONY SUNTAY :KAPINOYLAND CHARACTERS :KIDS OF TALENTS ACADEMY :JOE D'MANGO :APPLE DAVID :CARLA LIZARDO :MAKATA TAWANAN :JIMMY SANTOS :BROD PETE :ASSUNTA DE ROSSI :CAST OF SIC O'CLOCK NEWS :JOSH PADILLA :OYO BOY SOTTO :MARIEL RODRIGUEZ-PADILLA :TUESDAY VARGAS :PHOEBE JAVIER :GIO TINGSON :RANDY DAVID :JOEL VILLANUEVA :VERONICA BALAYUT-JIMENEZ :ATTY. BATAS MAURICIO :CARLA LIZARDO :CZARINAH LUSUEGRO :JESS CADUCO :DR. EDWIN BIEN :AMANDA LAPUS :DR. WILLIE ONG :DRA, LIZA ONG :BEN TULFO :FRED LO :ANDREI FELIX :ANJA AGUILAR :SAM Y.G. :JANINA VELA :CHRISTOPHER DE LEON :CARA ERIGUEL :HAZEL FAITH DELA CRUZ :VICTOR BASA :ALEXANDER DIAZ :GIO ALVAREZ :JON AVILA :INTRIGD DELA PAZ :PAOLO ONESA :ALWYN UYTINGCO :GELLI DE BELEN :HERBERT BAUTISTA :JC TEJANO :KAT ALANO :CHINATOWN TV HOSTS :PBA PLAYERS :89 DMZ DJs :JC TIUSECO :HESSA ISABELLE :DJ TOM TAUS :KYLIE DEL ROSARIO :CAST OF TSAS :DIETHER OCAMPO :JED MONTERO :KEVIN LAPENA :KRIS TIFFANY HANSON :ARNELL IGNACIO :MICHAEL PANGIINAN :JUSTIN QUIRINO :YNA UY :BJ FORBES :KURT PHILLIP ESPIRITU :AI ZY VILLAMOR :CARLEEN SKY ACLAN :NICOLE ANDERSSON :GUJI LORENZANA :JOSH PADILLA :YOUNG JV :AJ MUHLACH :KENZO GUTIERREZ :MANOLO PEDROSA :JOSHUA GARCIA :CANDY PANGILINAN :JENINE DESIDERIO :GLADYS REYES :ANTOINETTE TAUS :EMMAN FRANC :WILLIE NEPOMUCENO :ALLEN CECILIO :HIRO VOLANTE :EMMAN FRANC :LUCHO AGONCILLO :CHRISTOPHER ROXAS :VICTOR ANASTACIO :MAVERICK RELOVA AND ARIEL VILLASANTA :JON SANTOS :CHUBI DEL ROSARIO :DAWN JIMENEZ :DERRICK MONASTERIO :PRINCESS RYAN :CORA WADDELL :DOLLY ANNE CARVAJAL :ROMMEL PLACENTE :ALONZO MUHLACH :DAR BERNARDO :JOJO ALEJAR :MARIS RACAL :BOBBY YAN :ERIN OCAMPO :RAMON BAUTISTA :JAMNICA NAM FLORESCA :KEITH CRUZ :VIA SAROCA :RAISA DAYRIT :CARLEEN SKY ACLAN :GAZELLE AGERO :ELIJAR RODRIGUEZ :HANS MORTEL :ERIKA PADILLA :ALFRED VARGAS :JERALD NAPOLES :IC MENDOZA :HELEN GAMBOA :PHOEBE WALKER :DM SEVILLA :LILET :RICHARD QUAN :FABIO IDE :REGINE ANGELES :with special guests: :G-FORCE :STREETBOYS :UNIVERSAL MOTION DANCERS :DTM DANCERS :SEXBOMB GIRLS :APO HOT STUFF :JEPTAH CALLITONG :F.A. FLOW CIRCLE :and many more. :Sunday 9PM-11PM :October 13, 2019 :A 2 HOUR SUPERSPECIAL :FROM THE TENT @ THE FORT :Simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386 and 89 DMZ. :ADMISSION IS FREE! :Directed by: :BERT DE LEON :MARK REYES